united_hospitalfandomcom-20200214-history
Simon Keller
Simon Keller is a Cardiothoracic Surgeon working at United Hospital. He is notoriously know by his last name as 'Keller' or simply 'The guy with the Flaming Chainsaw' and 'Si', first two letters of his first name, from close Co-Workers. He is his adopted daughter Kailey's Attending Physician. Is close with her best friend Shiloh Jones, treating her like one of his kids. However he is at ends with his daughter's boyfriend Alex Wilson His use of the chainsaw, and the act of lighting up the blade, came from his internship. Along with a phrase he used to live by before coming to United "If I'm so evil, then let me be evil." Early Life and Internship Simon Marshal Keller, born to Andrew and Monica Keller, was an energetic boy but he always looked out for his little sister Cassandra, who for most of her life was sick with a weak immune system. Simon opted for Homeschooling to have more time to stay with his sister so he could help her with her studies as she was force to miss much schooling. He got one of the worst presents for his 18th birthday. His baby sister's condition plummeted. He finally knew how serious her condition was when he learned it was the common cold that nearly killed her. That incident was what sparked his intrest in the field of medicine. Originally Simon had interned under a pulmonologist, determined to save Cassandra himself if what happened on his birthday happened again. After reading about the GUILT incident, he became morbidly curious about Savato, the final confirmed strain. And that was the birth of his intrest in the human heart. Transfer to United and His Promotion to Parent Upon learning that the most prestigious Hospital in the area was hiring, he applied for a transfer. Best part was it put him closer to his family. The only downside? He needed to go through another year of Internship there. The Veteran United Staff was notorious for the 'Cruel and Unusual' hazing they put Interns through. He was no different. Though all it did was help establish his reputation as one of the most intimidating interns there. All that did was grant him the 'Devil' moniker. People in his department avoided him like the plague. After his internship was over he mostly kept to himself unless he was forced to work with someone. That someone was mainly the Resident he was origionally assigned to, Doctor Fredrick Gram. Simon was to United as Fredrick was to the man himself. He slowly began coming out of his shell after interacting with his patients; including a young girl he would be closer than he thought with, Kailey. The young frail girl reminded him of Cassandra and that was the reason he often went the Tough Love route with her when she did something he deemed stupid. Mostly including acts bad for her condition. Soon after the girl in question, Cassandra, was transferred there. Then the Union struck. Taking both of Kailey's birth parents from her. After a tense encounter in the halls, an idea struck him. The idea ended with Cass becoming an Aunt an him becoming a Father. He took Kailey in. And Kailey ''Keller ''was born. Category:Doctors